victoria_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Palvin
Barbara Palvin (Hungarian: Palvin Barbara; born on October 8, 1993 in Budapest) is a Hungarian fashion model and actress. She was going to Erkel Ferenc Elementary school and attended Merse High school. She begun her modelling career at ICON Model Managment In. Before Victoria's Secret At an early age Palvin took up football and singing, considering them as her favorite hobbies. But at the age of 13, Barbara was discovered at the streets of Budapest when she was walking, it was 2006. In the same year Barbara debuted at the Spur Magazine. Because she was too inexperienced in Europe, Barbara moved to Asia, there she made a lot of pictures of herself in Japanese and other Asian magazines. In 2008, she was in magazine ELLE. Barbara's career took off in 2009 when she was included in the IMG Model Agency, featured in L' Officiel Russia, France and the Netherlands of issue of Jalouse cover as well. First, in the spring of 2010 she took a part in the Milan and Paris fashion weeks as well. The Prada offered her an exclusive contract that season. In February, she had an exclusive interview for Pradának. Presented Louis Vuitton, Miu Miu, Nina Ricci,Emanuel Ungaro, Christopher Kane, Julien MacDonald, Jeremy Scott, Vivienne Westwood, Etro, Loewe, Giles clothes and she opened up at the end of the summer for Chanel show. She became popular in Paris and won the first Women of the Year Model Award. In 2011 was invited to a lot of magazines, featured in Russian and German Vogue, Harper's Bazaar Korea, Muse, Love magazine as well. A number of world famous brands in the advertising face of Stella McCartney for C & A, Chanel Beauty, Tommy Hilfiger, Calzedonia, H & M, Cartier, Express, Calvin Klein, Stradivarius Chic Twist, Pull and Bear etc. She won the Glamour Women of the Year 2011 Model of the Year award. On the spring/summer fashion weeks she was on Chanel, Vivienne Westwood and others. Victoria's Secret Career In November 2012 Barbara was selected as a model at Victoria's Secret, which brought her great popularity as baby-faced girl. She was a model in one of Victoria's Secret PINK, Bel Air, Ray Ban, Milly by Michelle Smith, United Bamboo, Magenta and Spring-Summer Armani Exchange. Barbara was the first Hungarian L'Oreal Paris ambassador. She won Glamour Women of the Year, Model of the Year Award in 2012 for the third time, in connection with which a reception was also that if she wins,s he will cartwheels (this has happened). She is often compared to Russian model Natalia Vodjanova; Miranda Almond, the editor of British Vogue, "We chose Barbara because it perfectly looks like a young Brooke Shields and Natalia Vodjanova Crossing". Barbara Palvin favorite models are Kate Moss and Natalia Vodjanova. Barbara was on Victoria's Secret fashion show in 2012, she was wearing Christmas inspired outfit with Christmas inspired candies wings. Acting Career Barbara tried as an actress in a movie starring Dwayne Johnson - Hercules (2014). External Links *Barbara Palvin - Wikipedia.org *Palvin Barbara - Wikipedia Magyar *Barbara Palvin - Internet Movie Database Category:Models Category:2012